ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tea Party
Their next stop is a house, where the tea party has just gotten started. Genis: Can we stop somewhere, General? My legs are starting to ache.. Sonja: *Looks at Alister* Alister: Don't worry, Genis. We're here. Ratchet: This house feels kinda odd.. Sasha: Why do you say that, my love? Ratchet: I don't know. It just feels weird.. Sonja: I never seen this house before, Alister. Alister: Neither did I.. Sonja: *Hears something* Hey, did you hear that? Reia: Sounds like a party of some kind.. Sonja: Yeah... Goten: Let's check it out! - The gang spotted both The Mad Hatter and The March Hare celebrating a party. Diana Harp: *Whispers* Whoa... - As both of them sing a tune, Sonja and Alice are listening in to the song. Alister: Sonja, what are you doing? - When the song is over, both Sonja and Alice roared with applause, but both The Mad Hatter and The March Hare roared that there's no room. Scarlett Red: There is room. Ratchet: But, we aren't invited to this party, are we? Angela: Well, I don't think so.. Reia: Besides, even if they invited us here, this would've been a different matter. Mad Hatter: Your friend's right. It's very, very rude, indeed. Sonja: *Looks at Alister* Reia: Sorry that we startled you two. Alice: But, I did enjoyed your singing and-- March Hare: You enjoy our singing? Mad Hatter: Oh, what a delightful child.. We got so excited, we never made compliments. You must have a cup of tea. March Hare: Ah, yes indeed. The tea, you must have a cup of tea. Genis: I guess we have some time to spare. Ratchet: Oh, what the heck. I could use something to drink. Come on, let's put it a show for our guests here. Clank: I am going to regret this.. Sonja: *Smiles at Clank and looks at Alister* Alice: Anyway, I'm sorry that I ruined your birthday party and-- March Hare: Birthday? My dear child, this is NOT a birthday party! Mad Hatter: Of course not. This is un-birthday party. Sonja: A un-birthday party? That sounds awesome! Reia: Hold on. We have no idea what that means. March Hare: It's very simple. Now 30 days has Sep-- No, when? *think over a few moments* An un-birthday: If you have a birthday, then you-- *laughs* They didn't what un-birthday is. Mad Hatter: How silly. Well, I shall explain. - Both Mad Hatter and March Hare explained what an un-birthday means. Clank: It must be the opposite effect here. Ratchet: I don't think that-- Wait a minute.. You understood that? Clank: Oh, just enough to get by. Diana Harp: *Smiles at Clank* Alice: What if today's my un-birthday, too? Mad Hare: It is!? Ratchet: What? Alister: You seriously believe that, Alice? Sonja: *Looks at Alice* - Both Mad Hatter and March Hare celebrate Alice's un-birthday and have her wish granted - a firework show. Ratchet: Woah.. Alister: Fireworks, huh? Nice choice. Sonja: Yeah. *Snuggles with Alister* Alice: Oh, that was lovely.. Mad Hatter: Now then, my dear, you are saying that you will like to see-- Pardon me. - The Mad Hatter eats a plate from his tea. Ratchet: Eww.. Trunks: Hey, Goten. You wouldn't eat a plate like that, are you? Goten: No way! Those things are hard to chew! Sonja: Yeah. - Reia looked back at the forest, for she sensed something dark and talks to herself quietly. At the same time, Alister was concerned about Reia's surroundings. Alister: Sonja, can I speak with you alone? Sonja: Sure. But why? Alister: It's about Reia. Ever since she joined our adventures with us, she seems to be a bit edgy lately. We should talk to her together. Sonja: Yeah. - Both Alister and Sonja walking towards Reia. By accident, she quickly grabbed her Power Pole and attacked Alister, leaving Sonja shocked. Reia: G--General! Sonja.. I'm sorry if I startled you.. Sonja: That's okay and why did you attack my boyfriend for? Reia: It's just an accident. General, you best not stand behind me. Alister: I won't. You seem to be edgy lately. Reia: I can't help it. A villain followed us here. A very powerful darkness.. Sonja: What villain? Alister: Any idea who it is? Reia: I don't know. But-- Mad Hatter: Clean cup, clean cup!! Moved on!! Alister: We'll talk about it when we get back. Let's go enjoy the party. Category:Scenes